


lunar lullaby

by orphan_account



Series: ANGEL [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Children of the Vault, Crimson Raiders - Freeform, F/M, calypso twins, kinda like the plot of the game but not, this story will evolve as it goes on ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this wasn’t how you planned for your day to go.meet aurelia and collect the cash, easy enough right? not if troy calypso has anything to do with it.and it just so happens that he’s taken a special liking to you.





	1. one

“so, you want to hear a story, eh?” 

-

pandora, violent, strange, beautiful pandora. you’ve been here a few months, called to it by a voice in your head, another siren you presume. however it’s been eerily quiet since. 

when you arrived, you heard about the “children of the vault” a seemingly psychopathic cult, and their two leaders, the Calypsos. you have yet to see them in person. 

you’ve spent your time on pandora wiping out bandit clans, taking what they have, and selling it. it’s not the most humane way to live, but it pays the bills. 

life gets kinda boring, despite it being crazy and all, that’s why you have a journal, and that’s why you’re writing down your experiences, you’ve been doing it every night. 

“hello? hello? anyone there?” 

you jolt awake, thats the voice that called you here, what are you supposed to do? call out? 

“uh... hi?” you whisper to the seemingly empty room. 

“you, the siren, i’m Lilith, commander of the crimson raiders, we need your help.” 

you rub your eyes, “now? it’s like.. 6 in the morning” 

the voice sighs, “yes, now. meet me at the old Children of the Vault center, it’s the closest one to you, pack your stuff too, don’t know when we’ll be coming back.” 

most of your stuff is invaluable to you, so you pack a small bag and head out the door.

it’s quiet today, you don’t hear the usual screams of the cult coming from the center, just west of where you’ve been staying. 

you take off in a run, being a siren is cool and all, but your powers don’t exactly make you any quicker. 

the center is dead quiet, it doesn’t seem like there’s anyone there. 

you make out five figures, and a robot? he looks like the same robot you’ve seen dissembled and blown up in various locations around the planet. he must’ve been one of the lucky ones. 

they all turn when they see you approaching, you can see two others that appear to be sirens as well. 

“took ya long enough” the one with the red hair says 

you nod “sorry, had to pack a few things” 

she nods, “welcome to the Crimson Raiders, i’m Lilith, i’m the one that’s been talking to you, this is the team, all vault hunters as well, Amara’s a siren.” 

you stretch your hand out, Amara takes it. 

“nice to meet you, siren sister, we’re gonna make quite the team” 

you smile “i’m counting on it, these Calypsos are no joke.” 

Lilith sighs, “do you know anything about the Calypsos?” 

you shake your head, “i’ve fought a few of the bandits in their cult, but i’ve never encountered them myself.”

“They’re twins, the Calypsos are. they’re crazy, and power hungry, and believe they’re gods. they have a plan to open “the great vault” if it even exists. Tyreen is the star of the show, Troy handles the propaganda, but he’s just as dangerous. running into them could be the last thing you do, being a crimson raider puts a target on your back, so we’ll have to stick together.” 

the entire team nods

“alright,” Lilith nods “I already sent Amara’s team to recover the vault map at the Holy Broadcast center, Tannis is at her research lab studying it now, Amara, take your vault hunters and protect her. me and the new girl are gonna check on Ellie’s progress with sanctuary.” 

Amara nods, the team of four gather up and grab hands, and promptly vanish. you’re impressed, your powers don’t do that.

“you can’t teleport, but your powers are one of the strongest siren powers i’ve ever encountered”.

you turn around “ya think so?” 

Lilith nods, “sirens can manipulate many things, but few can heal, and even fewer can play with ones health like you can.”

you smile “almost like a video game, i can take ones health and give it to someone else, i can take a whole teams health and use it to damage others. i can even take health from the enemy team and give it to mine.”

Lilith smiles “thats exactly the kind of powers we need, we’re outnumbered here, you’ll be a great asset to our team.” 

“now, let’s get back to sanctuary.” Lilith stretches her arm out to you, take it, 

you grab her hand, and when you open your eyes, you’re in a ship. 

Lilith turns to you,  
“say, you go by any nickname?” 

you nod, “my parents used to call me angel.”

Lilith nods “I used to know someone named angel, but it’s a good name, suits you.” 

you smile “thanks”

“howdy!” an unfamiliar voice says 

you turn and see a woman walking up to you, she looks strong, but has a happy vibe about her. 

“the names ellie, i’m Lil’s gal pal, i’ve been building this ship for her, gonna get us on course to the next great vault!” 

“sounds cool, looks hard to build, must’ve taken a lot of effort”

“well thanks for appreciating it! been working on this for almost 5 years, thank god i managed to get it done.” 

“alright, what do we have left to do?” 

ellie pauses, “i sent the vault hunters out to get bio fuel and the astronav chip, after that we’re all set to go!” 

Lilith nods, “alright angel, get your stuff on the ship, and keep an eye out, the Calypsos won’t let us leave without a fight. Troy has a camera that he uses to broadcast to his cult, if you see it, it’s probably best to destroy it.” 

you nod, and walk to the ship. it’s surprisingly nicer inside than you expected, you choose a room that has a purple vibe, a nice soft bed in the corner, but a punching bag in the middle of the room. a perfect mix, you think. 

“Hey, Angel, the vault hunters are back with the rig, get down here and help us finish packing.” 

you exit the room and hop off the ship, walking up to Lilith and the group of vault hunters. 

“alright! she’s all ready to go, we just gotta get on it now!” ellie looks excited, “i can’t wait to leave this rusty ass planet behind!” 

Lilith takes the lead, she makes it out of the doors before you guys can reach it, 

you notice a flash of light in the sky “hey Lil, whats tha-?” 

before you can finish, the light hits the ground and the door shuts. 

Moze, one of the vault hunters, turns around “what just happened?”

you run up to the door, and press your ear on it, you can’t make out much, except a name, Tyreen. 

you turn around, “I think the Calypsos are out there.” 

Ellie dashes over to the control panel, and starts grabbing wires “looks like that demoness locked the door shut, hopefully i can hot wire it before they hurt my gal pal.” 

you hear a battle going on, but it suddenly stops.

“do you think Lilith beat her?” amara asks, panicked 

you look up and notice a window “I think i can fit through that, if someone boosts me.”

FL4K walks up to you “i’m the tallest, hop on my shoulders and i’ll boost you out, be careful, they’re dangerous.” 

you nod, and hop on their shoulders, you can see two figures, the smaller looks like she’s holding up Lilith, when she gets thrown to the ground. 

“I think Tyreen has Lilith, ill try to stop her, get the door open as fast as you can” 

you bust the window and jump down 

luckily, Tyreen was too busy mocking Lilith to notice you 

you don’t think Troy sees you either, he seems focused on his camera. 

you make your way across the garage door, attempting to get right behind Tyreen so you can blast her away from Lilith, when Troy turns. 

you freeze, you knew he was a super villain who’s actively compared to a god, but something about him gives off an even more dominant, powerful vibe.

you stare back at him, he grins and looks you up and down, before seemingly turning around and continuing to ignore you. 

you decide it’s time to make your move, running up behind Tyreen you remove your jacket, showing off your blue siren tattoos, before blasting her away from Lilith. 

she rolls, before catching herself and standing up. 

you crouch down at Lilith, she looks okay, but her tattoos are gone. 

did she take her powers?

“what did you do to her?” you ask, horrified 

Tyreen laughs “oh it’s nothing, i just suck the life out of people, you’ll get to experience it in a few seconds”

you look up, but she’s gone, and the next moment, you’re up in the air, Tyreen grabbed you by your neck. 

you gasp, 

she laughs 

“don’t struggle, darling. i’ve never met a siren with such unique powers, they’ll be helpful to me, and troy of course, what a leech.”

she throws you to the floor as well, you feel a lot less strong, you feel scared, unprotected. 

Tyreen walks away, the camera follows and she begins to give a speech. 

you can tell someone’s looming over you, it’s Troy. 

you curl up further, he kneels besides you 

“aw, i’m not gonna hurt ya, what’s your name?” 

Lilith crawls towards you “first, call her Angel, and second, get the hell away from her.” 

Troy laughs, and turns back to you “you looked really powerful with your powers, you seem so small and scared without them. cute, i dig it when you’re scared, makes it easier for me to boss you around.” 

you shake, you can’t defend yourself now, he’s way more powerful then you.

“ahem, Troy,” Tyreen says, impatiently 

“yeah yeah, i’m coming,” he looks at you “I think i’ll see ya soon, Angel.”

he stands, walks over to Tyreen, grabs her hand and they disappear. 

the door opens, and the vault hunters plus Ellie rush over to you 

“they zapped you and Lil’s powers,” Amara says 

“how is that possible?” Moze looks scared 

“we cant worry about that right now, we gotta get them on the ship.” that’s the last thing you hear before you black out.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he’s strong, powerful, dominant, and controlling.
> 
> you’re scared.

you squint, opening your eyes slightly. 

“and then i said , “i’m general claptrap, and i demand i become your new king!” 

“wh- what?”

the robot jumps, “oh! you’re awake! i’m claptrap, Lilith told me to watch over you, it gets kinda boring, but you’re also very easy to talk too. being unconscious and all.” 

“oh, alright. can i speak with Lilith now?”

“i’ll go grab her, one second, i have to take the long way, you know, stairs and all” 

you close your eyes, and lay your head back. 

“hey there angel, i was hoping you’d wake up soon.” 

you smile, “sorry about that, i took one hell of a nap though.” 

Lilith laughs “you’ve been out for almost two weeks.”

your face turns serious “wow, didn’t know it was that long. what did i miss?”

“well, we went to a planet called promethea, and opened the first vault there. however the Calypsos showed up, we lost one of ours. Maya, she was a close friend. Troy gained her powers, but we went to another planet, Eden-6, owned by the Jakob’s corporation, we’re helping out Wainwright Jakob’s, and his lover, Alistair Hammerlock. Hammerlock’s sister, Aurelia, turned evil. we think Troy Calypso used his charm on her, theres been rumors of them having.. relations.”

you curse yourself when you feel your chest tighten, you can’t deny it. Troy was hot.

Lilith sighs, “anyway, I don’t think you have enough energy yet to go into battle. we’ll let you recover today, and maybe you can help us figure out who this other angel is that Troy Calypso is asking about.”

you squint “what other Angel?” 

“on promethea, he asked where his angel was, we have no idea what he’s talking about, the only other angel we met died some time ago. maybe you know about whoever hes speaking of.”

you nod, “i’m strong enough to get up, i can help you around the ship,” 

Lilith smiles, “you’re a strong one, killer. cmon, let’s go to the bridge.” 

-

the bridge was huge, tannis, claptrap, the vault hunters, and a girl you’ve never met were in a circle, talking. 

everyone turned and greeted you when you walked towards them, the girl outstretched her hand “i’m Ava, i was Maya’s apprentice, and i’m going to be a siren one day.” 

you smile and shake her hand “i’m — but most people call me Angel, i used to be a siren, before tyreen leached my powers from me.”

Ava nodded “i’m going to help you get them back!” 

you smile, you admire her braveness, you’re lacking it as of now. 

Lilith coughs “anyway, Aurelia Hammerlock has contacted us, shes offering us a sum of money if we meet her at the Jakob’s manner, she-“ 

Lilith is interrupted by claptrap, who shrieks “LILITH! incoming transmission from the calypsos!” 

you all turn at the screen, sure enough, the Calypso twins are holograms, smiling down into you.

Tyreen laughs “so, you’re thinking about taking Aurelia’s dea- OHH troy! look who’s here!” 

Troy turns around and scans the group, landing on you, you freeze, and back up. 

Troy grins “hey hey, if it isn’t my angel, this changed things for me a little bit, i was getting worried about’ cha.” 

Lilith turns and looks at you, and then looks at Troy “shes not YOUR angel, shes a Crimson Raider, and doesn’t want anything to do with your dustyass!” 

“yeah!” the entire group screams

Troy’s grin spreads “you agree with them Angel?”

you nod, “i’m a Crimson Raider, and i don’t have any plans in interacting with *you*. 

he puts his hand over his heart “my angels feisty. huh? ouch, that hurt a little bit, i’m sure there’s other ways i can persuade you though. see ya soon!” 

they wave as the transmission disappears. 

Lilith turns to you “well well, looks like you’ve got a secret admirer. Troy Calypso himself has taken a special liking to you!” 

you feel your chest tighten again, and a blush spreads across your checks. “doesn’t make him any less of a crazy bastard though,”

they all laugh, and nod. 

“Alright,” Lilith cracks her knuckles “i’m a lot weaker without my powers, and so is Angel, however, Angel could be our magnet, hopefully Troy Calypso comes down searching for her, and we can make our move when he gets there. Amara, take your team and Angel down on Eden-6, go to the Jakob’s manner and get the money Aurelia has asked for. if possible, kill her in the process. me, tannis, and claptrap will stay here, tannis’ research about the vault key isn’t complete yet. this should buy us some time.” 

you all nod, the vault hunters all gather up, “alright angel, grab our hands.” amara says

you grab her hand and close your eyes, when you open them, you’re on a twisty, lush, green planet. 

“is this eden-6?”

Amara nods, “yep, the Jakob’s manner is just up that hill. The Calypso transmission took place on the other side of the planet, so hopefully they won’t get here before we do. I’m more worried about Troy, him and Aurelia seem to be fuck buddies. hopefully he won’t try to defend her.” 

Moze laughs “he doesn’t give a shit about his fuck buddy, he thinks he’s a god. our biggest concern is if he finds angel, he seems more interested in her.”

Zane, the fourth member of the vault hunting squad laughs “better watch out, Angel, if ya ain’t careful the Calypso brother is gonna make you his new fuck buddy!” 

you blush again, you can’t help but picture what that would look like. enticing, slightly. 

“alright, amara points to the hill, we’re gonna scale that, Angel doesn’t have her powers, but she’s still light and trained in climbing and agility, can you climb that?” 

you look at the cliff “child’s play, ive trained on cliffs 10 times harder.” 

“alright, let’s set off” 

you all tie ropes to each other, you go first, finding the weak points and warning not to step there, you map out where to step and how fast to climb.

at the top, you all hide your gear in nearby bushes and sneak to the front of the house. 

Moze uses her tech, “I don’t hear any Calypsos, i can hear Aurelia talking though, she’s saying something about paying the vault hunters if they show up. I don’t think it’s a trap.”

FL4K nods, “alright, let’s head in then” 

you all silently climb the stairs, before reaching the big doors that lead to the dining room. 

“Zane, Moze, keep watch, FL4K, stand right behind the doors incase we’re ambushed. Angel, you and me will go inside” 

everybody nods and gets into their position, you stand behind Amara.

she inhales “alright, here we go”

she pushes the door open, immediately, you’re swept off the ground by a giant purple orb, Amara is off the ground with you. behind you, you can hear the rest of the team fighting, but their voices grow distant, as if they’re being taken away. 

you were so focused on your team, you didn’t think to look infront of you.

Amara sighs “ah shit, this is exactly what we weren’t supposed to do.” 

you can hear his laugh, you keep your eyes closed “yeah, probably not the best idea, you vault hunters will be sent to Tyreen, whos your friend?”

you can feel yourself being moved closer to him, your hands are covering your face 

he signs “cmon now, pet, remove your hands so i can see.” 

he rips your hands away from your face, hes stronger than you. 

you open your eyes, he’s unbelievably close to you, and he grins.

“Angel! i didn’t think i was gonna get to see you until later today when i boarded your ship! guess we don’t have to do that now...”

you can hear Amara behind you “you were gonna raid sanctuary just to get her?” 

Troy laughs “of course! i’d do anything for my Angel, unfortunately, the same cannot be said for you, send her with the rest of the vault hunters.” 

“now, where were we.” 

he smiles at you, you can feel the orb release it’s grasp, but you don’t fall, instead, something caught you, it feels like a human arm, but also a mechichal arm.

you shoot your eyes open when you figure out who’s holding you. you try to squirm out of his grasp. 

he tut’s, “Angel, you’re not going anywhere, itd be better if ya just went along with it, you know i’m stronger than ya without your powers.”

you slump in his arms, realizing that he’s right, and what you’re doing is useless. 

he smiles down at you, his blue eyes are piercing.   
hes beautiful, hes scarily beautiful. you’re captivated by his face, his piercing blue eyes against his dark black hair, his chains, gauges, and accessories. 

you quickly decide that hes one of your favorite sights. 

he looks at you, it’s not as dominant and scary as his last, it’s softer, gentler. 

“cmon angel,” he speaks, softly. when you’re surrounded by light and carried away. 

—

on sanctuary, the vault hunters stumbled in, bruised up. 

Amara speaks first “we were ambushed, by Troy, he sent us to Tyreen but we managed to overpower the guards that were taking us. we just barely escaped” 

Lilith hugged everyone, before stopping in her tracks. “wheres angel?” 

Amara walked up to her and put her arm on her shoulder.

“He got her, He got Angel.” 

Lilith sighs “god damn-“

claptrap speaks again “incoming transmission from the-“

Ava sighs “the Calypsos, we know.” 

this time, it’s just Tyreen’s hologram. she smiles into the camera. 

“hey super fans! so sad to hear you guys managed to escape me and get back on sanctuary, i’d say Troy was upset too, but he’s occupied with.. his angel. He sends his wishes though, we’ll see you soon! cheers!” 

she turns the camera, in the corner, you can see Angel, she’s asleep, like she was when her powers were first drained. Troys sitting right next to her, looking at her. he looks happy, he looks peaceful. 

everyone is confused on why a villain, a madman, can be so calmed by one human. 

that’s when Troy decided Angel was one of his favorite sights.


	3. three

“is she okay? it’s been a day” 

“Troy, for the last time, she’s probably fine, she was asleep for two weeks last time, she just needs some rest” 

-

you’re in a room. you glance around, it’s smaller, it looks almost like a bedroom. some sort of punk/rock posters hang on the wall, it’s relatively messy. almost looks like someone from a biker gang belongs here. 

theres a HUGE tv in the corner, with a chair, and a desk, with what looks to be an echo device sitting on it. if you were captured, you’d think it’d be a cell. 

wait, you were captured. 

you shoot up instantly, with a pain in your head, you lay back down. the room smells like cologne, with a hint of leather. it’s nice, you decide. 

you snuggle back in the covers, ready to fall asleep again. 

“guess you’ve deemed my room comfortable.”

your eyes shoot open again, and make eye contact with Troy Calypso. 

he grins, flashing his white smile at you, “morning, Angel., i was starting to get worried about you.” 

you shake your head “you were getting worried i had died, then i’d be no use to you.” 

he raised an eyebrow “and what exactly does that mean?” 

you sigh “i’m obviously some sort of bargaining token for you and Tyreen to get your way.” 

he shakes his head and walks closer “do you think, i would kidnap you, and let you sleep in my personal apartment, if i only wanted you as a bargaining chip?” 

“i-“

he smiles, “you’re smarter than that, cmon Angel.” 

you huff, “so why DID you decide to take me then?” 

he smiles at you “i don’t think ill tell ya, keep the secret up for a little while longer” he smirks 

you glare at him “fuck you.” 

he chuckles “as much as i’d like to do that, now is not the time, i gotta go.” 

“where?” 

he smiles, slightly. “your crimson raider friends are fighting back on eden-6, i just gotta go visit Aurelia and ask her- what? what’s with that look?” 

you shake your head, “what, what look?” 

he laughed “you looked maaaad, guess you’re jealous of Aurelia huh?” 

you huffed, crossing your arms.  
“not in the slightest” 

he smiled, it was one of his soft, genuine ones. you decided you trusted him when he looked like that. 

“Baby, if i had any plans to pursue something with Aurelia, why would i let you sleep in my personal apartment? why would i bother?”

you could feel the blush spreading on your face “wh- why did you let me stay in your personal apartment?” 

he still had a soft, caring, look, he smiled slightly at you “this is one of the safest places in the world, at the sound of my voice it’s locked down, and not even Tyreen can get in here if she tried. you’re safest here.” 

you rolled your eyes “you mean if Lilith and them attack, they can’t get me in here” 

a look of hurt flashed in his eyes, but he quickly played it off as a laugh. “heh, yeah, that.” 

you stopped, and squinted at him, you felt like apologizing, you felt bed. 

“Troy, I-“

he shushed you with a wave of his hand “it’s nothing, pet. i wouldn’t be so powerful if i acted by my heart and not my head.” 

“what’s that supposed to mean?” 

he looks at you, “if i act by my head, me and Tyreen’s plan might work, and we might become real gods. if i act by my heart, id never leave this room, as long as you’re in it.” 

you look down, you were flustered again. how could you let yourself feel like this? he’s a villain, a murderer, a- 

“alright, i’m gonna go. this rooms on lockdown, if you need to contact me, there’s an echo on the desk. feel free to hang out, watch tv, and if you need REAL entertainment, i left you some things in the drawer. 

you can feel your entire face (and maybe something else) light up, 

he smirks. “alright Angel, i’ll see you in a little bit, alright?” 

you nod, “okay.” 

“GKSS, lock down the room please, i have one guest in here, if anyone else enters the room that’s not her, please contact me at once.” 

a voice responds back “yes your majesty, room locked.” 

you tilt your head “GKSS?”

he laughs “god-king’s security system, Tyreen’s is GQSS, they just watch our apartments and the throne room.” 

“i see” 

he stares at you, and smiles 

then, he snaps his fingers and he’s gone. 

you hate to admit it, but you liked it better when he was here. 

you decide to fall back asleep. 

-

you’re wake up to weight on the other side of the bed. it’s freezing, you shiver. 

you can feel his mechanical arm grab your slightly, and pull you closer to him. he wraps his arms around you, and nuzzles into your hair. 

you let out a soft sigh, as much as you want to deny it, it’s the safest you’ve felt in years. 

“nothing’s gonna hurt you, i promise:” 

and you believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is me, writing about something that i created in my head a long time ago. do you like it so far?


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he’s softer, kinder, more gentle.
> 
> you’re not as scared anymore.

you haven’t slept that good in years, when you wake up, Troy’s still sleeping peacefully besides you. That’s strange to you, you’d expect a cult leader to be active early in the morning. 

He’s still captivating when he’s asleep, even if you can’t see his blue eyes, his sharp features and black hair still give you something to oogle. 

“did no one ever tell you it’s impolite to stare?” 

you freeze, when you look back at him, his blue eyes are open, he’s watching you. the blush spreads back on your cheeks. 

he moves closer to you, at first, you tense up, thinking he’s about to kiss you, but you close your eyes in anticipation none the less. when you feel warmth on your forehead you can’t help but feel disappointed.

he chuckles “you didn’t think i’d give you what you wanted, did ya?” 

you sigh “guess not,” 

he scans your face, before smiling at you, he hops out of bed. 

you get a full view of his back, hes wearing pajama pants, but you can still see his muscular back, along with what looks like a spinal support. 

you had to admit that it looks prettyyy damn hot. 

you hop out of bed too, 

he turns and looks at you “want to wear something different today?” 

you nod, you need some new clothes and a hot shower. 

he points to a door, “the bathroom is the third door on the left, theres clothes in there for you, i picked them out myself, they’ll suit you beautifully”

you nod, flushing, and make your way to the bathroom. 

you see black cargo shorts, and a red halter top. it has the same design that his jacket has on it, matchy matchy, you think. 

after a hot shower, you get dressed. 

hes sitting on his bed, messing around on his echo device, when he looks up and smiles at you. 

“you look stunning” 

you blush, and look at your feet. you had a brand new pair of combat boots too. 

he smiles, and stands, “crimson raiders are regrouping today, so i thought i’d take the time to show you around.” 

you nod, and follow behind him. 

after a few passage ways, you end up in a huge area, filled with bandits. 

you cling to his jacket, any time else you’d be punching the shit out of these guys, without your powers, they’re terrifying. 

Troy looked over his shoulder, and smiled at you, he tucked you into his side and kept moving. 

until you were ripped from him, 

“how dare she get so close to the god king! she must be punished!” a group of bandits surrounded you, throwing their weapons up in the air. you got kicked to the ground, where you covered your head and prepared for the worst. 

“get off of her, she’s my personal guest, and i expect you all to treat her with the same respect you address me and your god queen.” 

the bandits back away, Troy picks you up and grabs your hand again. 

“as long as my Angel is here, i expect you all to be nice to her.” 

the bandits nod “yes sir, we will treat the King’s Angel right, we will not disobey you again”

Troy nodded, before continuing walking, with you shaking at his side. 

he kissed your forehead “i’m sorry about them, they don’t know any better, they’re taught to attack anyone they don’t know. it shouldn’t happen again.” 

you nod “let’s just keep walking.” 

-

you’re in what looks like a tattoo parlor, except there’s only one tattoo option available, the mark of the COV. 

you shudder “am i gonna have to get that cut onto my face??” 

Troy laughs, and shakes his head. “nah, you’re not gonna get the ordinary member mark.” 

he unlocks a safe and gets a tattoo gun, he holds it up “this one is specifically made for my mark, he shows you his arm, which has a COV mark, in the same red as his tattoos. Tyreen has a special one in blue, she has about 15 people with her mark, I haven’t given out to anyone but me, and now you. 

you can’t help but smile at that, feeling a little bit special. 

he scans you up and down “It should be in a place that’s obvious, but not too obvious. i’d like it to be slightly reserved for my eyes only.” he winks, you blush. 

“the collarbone is an option, however i think it’d look best on your stomach, what do you think? 

you shrug “you seem to know what you’re doing, up to you.” he grins 

“lay back then, angel” 

it’s quick, and only hurts a little. it takes about five minutes before you have a bright, red COV tattoo on your stomach. 

you worry slightly about how the Crimson Raiders would react, but Troy smiles at you and says you look beautiful, you lose your train of thought. 

you head back to your room, you change into a pair of his boxers and an oversized shirt of his, before cuddling down into his bed. 

he smiles, “I have to go take care of a few things, and then i’ll be back.” 

you nod, he snaps and disappears. 

-

Tyreen sighs,  
“Troy, the longer shes with us, the angrier the raiders get. we’re putting ourselves in danger if we keep her here.” 

Troy grits his teeth, “for the last time Tyreen, i’m not giving her back. They can have her over my dead body.”

she sighs “you’re so god damn stubborn, always causing problems for us,”

“If they attack, ill kick their asses anyway” 

she laughs “yeah yeah, we know Mr.King, go get sleep, the rallies tomorrow, and the Raiders will come for her any day now. cherish every moment you have,” 

He tenses, before turning and walking back to his room. you’re fast asleep, snoring softly. 

hes not gonna let you go without a fight.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while you’re busy snuggling up to the King himself, the Crimson Raiders plot to get you back.

you’ve been gone for what seemed like forever. the Crimson Raiders are worried sick about you. 

Amara slams her hand down on the control panel, “she’s been gone for a week now! who knows what they’re doing to her?”

Lilith puts her face in her hands “we already tried negotiating with Tyreen, Troy isn’t willing to give her up, we have to get her back ourselves.” 

FL4K pulls up a hologram “i’ve spent some time thinking about it, the Calypsos spend most of their time protected in their base. the only time we’ve seen them is when they attack us. what draws them out the most?”

“the vault monsters, they’re after the vault monsters” says Ava, walking into the room. 

Moze nods, “if we can defeat the monster on the Eden-6 vault, Lilith and a few others can sneak to the base while the Calypos leave to get the vault monster.” 

Lilith nods “I think that’s the best plan, hopefully we can get in, and get out. i’m going to have claptrap send one more transmission about giving her back, but i’ll make him send a warning of attack if she isn’t returned safely, the Calypsos don’t want their temple destroyed, hopefully that’ll be enough of a push.” 

Ava speaks up “Whatever weird obsession Troy has with Angel, I don’t think hes going to give her up over a threat.” 

Amara nods “I agree with the girl, we should attack now.” 

Lilith shakes her head “We can’t risk attacking when we know the twins are both still there, they’re dangerous, and powerful.”

Claptrap enters the room “I talked to the rats, still not looking like they care much about our deal, this time Troy laughed at me. Why is he so obsessed with Angel?” 

Lilith pauses “it could be because of her powers, or maybe her personality?” 

everyone looks at her, confused. 

Lilith sighs “alright, hear me out. being a villain has to take a toll on you someway, somehow. we know tyreen calypso is the star of the show, being second place can’t feel too good. we saw that tyreen likes to belittle him too, calling him a “parasite” and a “leech”, maybe he knows Angel can help him, with or without her powers?” 

“would she even be willing to do that?” 

Lilith nods “I think so, she’s a healer, if someone comes to her needing healing, wether she thinks she is or not, she’s gonna try to heal them. you can see his demeanor is completely changed, wether for the better or for the worst, she might be helping him.” 

Amara sighs, “that could lead to our downfall though, if she helps him become as strong as his sister, we might not be able to stop him” 

“that’s why we have to get her out of there. Claptrap send one last transmission. let me talk to them.” 

“Alright Lilith, contacting the Calypsos. 3, 2, 1” 

the twins holograms are turned around, they don’t seem focused on the obvious transmission behind them. 

Zane coughs “ahem, the twin idiots, hello?” 

Tyreen turns around “ohhh! hey! it’s our superfans! what can we do for you?” 

Lilith steps forward “we want Angel back, if we don’t come to an agreement, we threaten attack on your stupid temple.” 

Troy turns around and sighs, he looks stronger, scarier. 

everyone stops in their tracks.

he grins “is there something on my face?” 

silence. 

he shakes his head “alright then, i’m reluctant to inform you that i still have no plans in giving Angel back. too bad so sad, good luck attacking us though, i’ll root for ya super fans.” 

Lilith speaks up “I-“ 

Troy holds his finger up “and I don’t care, hang up.” 

the holograms disappear 

Lilith facepalms “well, shit. that didnt get us anywhere.”

“did you see Troy? I almost lost a screw when he turned around!” 

Amara rolls her eyes “ we get it claptrap, he looks stronger. what now?” 

Lilith looks at the planet in front of them “I guess we have to make plans to open the Eden-6 vault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> officially mapped out the book from beginning to end, hopefully this makes it run more smoothly. i haven’t established a set date that i’ll release chapters, probably whenever i feel like writing lmao


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are you crazy? probably. 
> 
> do you care? not that much.

“morning, sunshine” 

you groan, “you’re an asshole for waking me up so early” 

Troy grins at you “i’m still the villain after all, sunshine. i’ve been acting preeetty soft around you, gotta sound cool somewhat.” 

you laugh, and roll over, you’re trying to sleep again when he shakes you back awake.

“no no, bad Angel, we have things to do today.” 

“yeah? like what.”

he pulls up his echo device, “well, we gotta head to the Broadcast Center today, we have our weekly stream, you can come watch that. Tyreen covers it daily, but every week we have a huge stream and a bigger party. you wouldn’t wanna miss that.”

you sigh, he’s right after all, you are curious about what happens inside the cult. 

he holds his hand out to you,   
you take it. 

“alright, i’m gonna get dressed, you do the same angel, clothes are in the bathroom.” 

you nod and head to the bathroom, the clothes are about the same as they were before, except clean, of course. 

you shuffle out of the bathroom, he grins “ready?” 

you nod, “ready.” 

-

the car runs off a cliff, the only thing louder than your screaming is Troy’s laughing. 

“jesus fucking CHRIST, i’m going to die, STOP! i’m going to DIE, slow DOWN OH MY GOD”

Troy laughs, and turns the wheel hard, causing you to smash into some skag’s   
“i’m all about that entrance, baby. now quiet down, your screams ruin the whole vibe.”

you glare at him, but quiet down all the less, you can see the gates of the HCB infront of you, theres a crowd gathering. you assume they’re waiting for the twins. 

Troy swings the car up, and rolls the window down. you can hear chants of “our savior, the god king” and other things along the lines of that. the gates open and troy drives in. 

“why drive when you can teleport?” 

he chuckles “like i said Angel, all about the entrance.”

you roll your eyes “i should’ve seen it coming” 

“what can i say? i’m a pretty predictable guy” he smirks and hops out of the car, out stretching his arms to the crowd of bandits jumping and shouting. 

you shake your head “you’re anything BUT predictable,” 

you hop out of the car too and walk to him, you forgot that you have,, no powers, and are still surrounded by blood thirsty bandits. 

yet again, you find yourself cowering into him. 

he smiles “no worries, you’re the GodKing’s Angel now,”

you look up, confused. 

he winks “don’t worry about it too much, i just made sure they knew who ya were.” 

“Troy!” Tyreen walks out and greets you guys before grabbing Troy and pulling him to the side. 

you kick your feet awkwardly , and turn to see a crowd of bandits watching you. 

you raise your hand awkwardly, one starts shouting instantly, “AHA! THE GOD KING’S ANGEL HAS NOTICED ME, SPLATTER FACE, THE MOST FEARSOME BANDIT IN THE BORDERLANDS.” 

he’s pushed aside by another “WRONG! THE ANGEL RECOGNIZED ME! TYRANNY TIM! THE REAL FIERCEST BANDIT!” 

you start to back up, their voices are so loud, they start to hurt your ears. you hit something solid, and turn around. 

it’s not Troy, or Tyreen, it’s a,, bandit? he’s wearing some sort of head gear, you’re not sure what to sa-

“WHO ARE YOU? WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE BUMPING INTO ME, THE NEW AND IMPROVED MOUTH PIECE! WHAT IS YOUR NAME, TINY?” 

you shrink into yourself, and gulp “uh.. angel, my names , angel.” 

“OH! YOU MUST BE THE KING’S ANGEL, PLEASE EXCUSE MY MISCONDUCT, I WILL FETCH THE GODTWINS AND BEGIN THE STREAM. YOU WILL BE SAFEST UP WITH THE THRONES.”

a bandit comes and leads you up to what appears to be two, big thrones. you assume Tyreen’s is the pretty, blue one. while Troy’s has red and black painted over it. you sit in Troy’s and cock your leg over one of the armrests, you might not be a Queen, but you could definitely pull it off. 

“sexy, i dig it.”

you jump off the throne, Troy’s grinning at you. 

“you know, people are usually slaughtered for touching the thrones, however, i’ll make an exception for you.” 

you fake curtesy “why thank you, your highness. to what can i do to ever repay this favor?” 

his grin spreads, you freeze. 

probably wasn’t the smartest thing to say something like that. 

before you know it, hes on his throne and you’re sitting on his lap. you squirm but his robotic arm keeps you stuck. 

“i’d stop moving Angel, i’m getting a little *too* comfortable” 

you halt your actions immediately “oh my god, i cant believe you!” 

you can feel him laughing. 

Tyreen holds up 3 fingers , Troy whispers to you “we’re starting the stream, just sit here and smile at the camera, you look delectable.” 

you shake your head, but manage to find your cool as your face settles into a smirk/grin while you examine your fingers. you think it’s a cool facade for the camera. 

Tyreen speaks first, “what’s up my bandit legion! god queen, Tyreen, coming at ya with my brother Troy.” 

Troy raises his hand up, and is met with a cheer from the audience. 

“hes a little tied up right now, he’d rather stay chilling with his angel on his lap, but no matter, hes still the same God King you know and love!” 

the crowd cheers, Troy clears his throat “We’re all ready to open the great vault, and when we do, we’re gonna kiss those crimson raiders goodbye. our holy family’s gonna tear this galaxy a new one!” 

his voice is so soothing, you smile when he talks, until you realize what he’s saying. 

get rid of the crimson raiders, what are you thinking? hes a VILLIAN, and you’re sitting on his lap like a toy! 

does he even care about you? you don’t know at this point, how could you? villains are known to lie and manipulate, can you really know for sure how he feels? 

he can obviously tell something’s wrong, and you can feel his breath on your ear 

“if you feel sick or nervous, i can take you back to our room, if that helps you feel safer.” 

you nod. he snaps his fingers and you’re both sitting on his bed. 

he looks at you, you can sense something soft in his eyes “are you alright?” 

you nod, “it’s just,, a lot of people” 

he smiles, “it’s a lot to get used too, i have to go back, only for a little bit, i’ll try to cut the stream short so i can get back sooner, alright?” 

“alright.”

he kisses your forehead, before hes gone again. you find yourself missing him the minute he leaves. 

you settle into the covers, about to fall asleep, when you hear it. 

“killer? is that you? i managed to hack your echo, can you hear me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can’t believe this book is already 1/4 done wtf, i’m probably gonna make more tales about angel and troy that aren’t covered here. (uHhh pg13 ive never really written graphic or sexual scenes, but i may play around with that a bit in one shots, idk)


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "long time no see, killer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are actually reading this wtf (not feeling as inspired to write today,, sorry if the product isn't as good.

if you close your eyes, she'll go away. 

"Angel? Hello? Angel?"

you sit up in bed, her hologram smiles at you. 

"oh thank god, i was worried you were dead."

you laugh, awkwardly. "yeah,, im still kickin."

Lilith looks around at your surroundings, "being a prisoner and all, i'd expect your surroundings to be a little more,, cagey?"

"Well, luckily i managed to win Troy's favor somehow, i got an upgrade."

Lilith nods, "We're planning to open the Eden-6 vault in an attempt to lore the Calypsos out. the vault hunters are on the way now, they're expected to be there within a day. hopefully when the twins leave to ambush us, we'll be able to safely escort you out before anyone notices your missing." 

you can't help but feel a tug on your heart, you're starting to fall for him, you can't fool yourself any longer.

It's going to be the death of you, you can feel it, he can feel it, the whole world can feel the danger you're in. despite it all, you still don't have any plans to halt your actions. 

Even if they're dangerous, you've made up your mind. the world is so war torn, you're fairly certain you'll meet your match before you grow old, whether as a Crimson Raider, a cultist, or just plain you. 

might as well live your life the way you want, fuck the way you should. 

"you still with me?"

you blink "yeah. been daydreaming lately."

"guess it get's kinda boring, i'd be bored if i was stuck in a super villains room too."

you stare at her, wide-eyed and scared.

she chuckles "i'm not stupid, Angel. he took a special liking to you, i assumed you would be treated better than the average prisoner. i hate to say it, but that's the reason it's taken me so long to get to you."

you wave your hand, "im,, alright"

she narrows her eyes, "has he, hurt you? in anyway?"

you shake your head "no, of course n-"

"firehawk, i didn't invite you to make friends with my guests."

her hologram looks past you, her face hardens. 

"i didnt invite you to steal MY guests either."

his metal hand sets on your shoulder, you hate to admit it, but its comforting. 

"as much as i LOVE talking to you, i kinda hate talking to ya. you just keep coming back though, i guess i should be flattered, really."

Lilith huffs, "i-"

Troy interjects, "no no, i'm getting tired of you constantly putting your head up MY Angel's ass. She doesn't want anything to do w- Angel? are you okay?"

Lilith watched in shock as Troy Calypso, the evil super villain, murderer, and psychopath, pulled you in for a hug, and kissed your forehead.

In the midst of their fight, they didn't notice you start to cry.

Lilith didn't know what to do now, she felt like she was interrupting an intimate moment.

Troy thought the same thing too, he glared up at her, and snapped his fingers. 

the camera broke, and Lilith couldn't see them anymore. she took a step back and ran her hand through her hair.

are you comforted by him? are you even a prisoner anymore? is their a relationship going on?

she couldn't see you, but Troy didn't break the camera's microphone. she stepped closer. 

Lilith could hear your soft sobs, and she instantly frowned. 

then, she heard it. 

Troy Calypso was talking. It was soft, gentle, kind. nothing like she had ever experienced. 

he started singing to you, Lilith couldn't understand exactly what song it was, but he was singing. 

she couldn't hear your sobs anymore, she could hear soft breathing. you probably had fallen asleep. 

"If you think taking her is a good idea, think again."

Lilith looked at the echo device, before the call was disconnected on his end and she was surrounded by silence.

she needed to get you out of there, before something bad happened to you, she was sure of it. 

she wasn't so sure that you still wanted to leave.


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed the name of the work, i finally found a title i felt suited it the best, you’ll see why later :)

he sang to you. 

you don’t know what, but you know it was beautiful. 

you fell asleep almost instantly, it was the softest, sweetest song you’ve ever heard. and he has a beautiful voice. 

even if you woke up alone, youve never felt more comforted in your life. 

you know Lilith and the raiders are plotting to get you soon. you curse yourself when you realize you hope they delay their advancements a little longer. 

you still haven’t figured out some of your questions. the biggest one being: what does he see in me? why am i so special? 

you don’t have much time left, you decide to go find him. 

you’re wearing the same halter top, but different shorts and boots. you like having his logo on your back. 

you’re in a relatively secluded part of the base, once you open the two big doors, you’re at the main area. 

all the bandits instantly move to the side, almost like you're royalty. you can hear some of their whispers. 

“it’s His angel,”

“she has the mark of Troy Calypso, no one else does!” 

“do you see the logo on her back? i would give all my flesh to be in the kings good graces.”

you scoff, these people would do anything just for Troy to spit on them. yet he gave all of his attention to you. 

do you deserve it? you’re not sure. 

you don’t know where the twins would be, but you know where the throne room is, so you try to head there. 

it’s relatively empty, the thrones are vacant at the moment. you can hear whispering behind them, you don’t know who it is-

you can hear troy’s laugh, you almost (almost) slap yourself when you smile instantly at it. 

you turn around to leave, but stop in your tracks. 

if you’re kidnapped and forced to live with them, you deserve to know Something about what the twins are up too. 

you walk closer, and sit on top of Troy’s throne to hear. you feel uncomfortable touching Tyreen’s. 

“the longer we have *her* here, the bigger the threat of an attack gets!” 

you freeze, they’re definitely talking about you. 

Troy sighs, and you can hear the tapping of his foot, he does that. when hes nervous? mad? you’re dont know. 

“Ty, i’m not giving her up, she’s a healer, she’s helped me, she can continue to help me. i don’t use strong words, but i care about her, she’s not my prisoner. i’m gaining her trust, and she’s gaining mine, i’m not giving her up like she’s a bargaining chip!” 

you sit back on the throne, and cover your mouth. 

he wanted you to help him, *heal* him. and you are, you’re trying. you know you are, you just weren’t realizing it. you want to keep healing him, you want to stay. “fine, we can talk more about it later, let’s head to the vault.” you hear the bump of their fists, a flash of light, and then they’re gone. you hope they won’t hurt any of the vault hunters. you don’t know anything about her, but Troy’s powers aren’t his. you remember Lilith talking to you about Maya, one of her vault hunters friends. you hope no one else gets hurt, especially him.


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he really is a god.

you can’t hear them talking anymore, you know they’ve vanished. 

you slide down on the throne, your heart beating. 

you don’t want him to get hurt, but you don’t want him to hurt the crimson raiders. god, you’re so conflicted over what to do. 

you want to stay with him, but you know you shouldn’t. 

you sigh, standing up and walking through the throne room. you wouldn’t be against sitting on your knees and praying when he sat on the throne. you’d probably do it happily. 

the crowd of bandits seems to be moving in the same direction, all towards a set of two doors. you get swept in the crowd and decide following is probably your best option. 

a bandit next to you notices you, and pulls you to the front. 

infront of you, are two gigantic statues of the twins. the bandits all get down on their knees and pray? 

you get pushed down as well, funny enough that you were just thinking about doing something like this. 

a goliath walks up on stage, the bandits start cheering. 

“WELCOME! TO THE TEMPLE OF THE TWIN GODS! I AM THE PRIEST, AS YOU ALL KNOW, AND I AM GLAD TO INVITE YOU TO MOURN WITH OUR HOLY FAMILY. IS THERE ANY NEW FACES TODAY?” 

the bandit next to you points to you “the god kings angel has joined us!” 

the priest stares at you, you gulp. 

“IT IS THE ANGEL HERSELF, PLEASE JOIN ME ON THE STAGE.” 

you stand up, and walk on the stage, shaking. 

the priest nods “YOU ARE VERY BEAUTIFUL, IT IS NO WONDER THE GOD KING HAS FAVORED YOU LIKE NO ONE ELSE. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT OUT KING?”

you look into the crowd of bandits, they’re all looking at you, like you’re a meal. smiling viciously. you open your mouth, and force a smile. 

“well, there is so many things to love about our king and queen.” 

the crowd cheers 

“but to the king specifically, he will protect his family and his loved ones with his life. which makes him the most honorable king anyone could ask for.”

the group starts cheering, the priest turns to you 

“WELL SAID, THANK YOU FOR THESE WORDS. YOU MAY RETURN TO YOUR SEAT.” 

he turns to the crowd and holds his hands up, you run off the stage and back to where you were sitting originally. 

the ceremony is at least a couple of hours long, you've never seen a group so devoted to their leaders. you blank out for most of it however. 

only when Troy’s name is mentioned. other than that you continue to stare at his statue, to the left of the priest. 

“THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING, ANOTHER GREAT WORSHIP SERVICE HAS COME AND GONE, I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT WERK. HONOR THE CALYPSOS!” 

the crowd calls back “HONOR THE CALYPSOS!” 

you follow the wave of the crowd back to the main area. when you finally get to the main hall, you begin walking back to Troy’s room. you’re ready for a nap. 

he’s still not back yet, but you change into comfier clothes, and lay back down in his bed. you sleep where he slept last night, it smells more like him. you smile, about to fall asleep- 

there’s a loud bang. you shoot up out of your bed. there’s fighting. 

you can hear the usual bandit screaming about protecting the calypsos and whatnot. but you lose all the blood in your face when you hear Amara. 

they found you, and they’re coming to get you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story’s almost halfway done wowowowowow


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> found ya, killer.

you start shaking, you should’ve known they were going to attack when Troy wasn’t here. 

you have to contact him somehow, maybe warn him? 

you silently walk across the room, and grab the echo device. 

you scroll through the contacts, and click on troy. 

nothing comes up, you curse.

he must be down in the vault, you can’t get any connection so deep underground. 

the fighting is getting louder, and closer. hiding is your next option. 

you crawl under his desk, he has a box of tapes stashed a corner, if you can just get behind them..

a name on one of the tapes catches your eye,

“aurelia” 

you scoff. trying to crawl behind them. you stop, and look at the tape again. the fighting hasn’t gotten any closer, you decide to look at the tape. 

you grab the echo decide and plug it in, the tape starts rolling. 

it’s a hologram, Troy and Aurelia are sitting on a bed, you instantly tense up. 

Troy laughs “that- that thing you do with the ice, it’s really cool.” 

Aurelia laughs, and they talk about a deal. you wonder if it’s strictly business related, 

you can’t hear them well, they’re whispering. 

you do have to admit, Troy looks realllllyyy good here... 

you smack yourself, now is NOT the time. 

Aurelia giggles “now, show me the thing you can do with your arm again,” 

Troy stands up, smirking, and leans over her. 

you hit the power button, gagging. 

tossing the echo device on the bed. you sit in the middle of the floor, frowning. 

you feel tears threatening to spill, you silently begin to cry. 

you were a fool for trusting him, for thinking that he cared, and you’re gonna look like a bigger fool once you go back to sanctuary. but you can’t stay with a liar. 

you neglected to check the date on the tape, from almost two months ago, before you even met Lilith. this information could’ve been useful. 

crying, you didn’t hear the door opening, or the crimson raiders slip inside. 

you can hear voices, comforting voices at that. so you let yourself continue to cry. 

Amara places her hand on your head, you close your eyes, and fall asleep. 

Moze sighs “alright, grab her and let’s get out of here.” 

they leave, with you. 

-

Tyreen kicks the ground “i can’t BELIEVE they drained the power from the vault monster. it’s completely useless to us after that!”

Troy shakes his head, more focused on getting back to Angel. “relax, Ty. it’ll all work out, we’re already one step closer to the great vault.” 

Tyreen nods, and pulls out her echo “hopefully nothing happened while we were gone, no service down in the vault.” her face goes pale 

Troy’s expression turns blank, “what, what’s wrong Tyreen?” 

she looks at her brother “there was an attack, raiders. they took one “prisoner””. 

Troy balls his hand into a fist “Angel.” 

Tyreen nods. 

They grab hands and teleport back to the temple. rushing inside Troy grabs his echo. he missed a call from you, he clicks on the message. 

your hologram appears, you take a shaky breath “i guess you can’t reach the phone right now, i think they’re coming for me,, i- just get here before they do, please.” 

Troy pockets his echo and darts to his room, the bandits are cleaning up the area, he doesn’t see any crimson raiders or enemies nearby. 

he bursts through the door, his room looks relatively untouched. 

except you’re not in it. 

on the bed, is your echo device. he picks it up, he sees which tape you have in it. 

he throws it against the wall, it shatters instantly. 

he moves his hand, objects in his room go flying. he completely destroys the room. 

it’s useless to him if you’re not in it. 

he walks outside, Tyreen is looking at him, sadly. 

“i’m going to kill the crimson raiders.” 

“Troy-“ 

he holds his hand up “no, i’m going to kill. every. last. one.” 

Tyreen points to the left, a Crimson Raider he presumes, is hiding behind an anointed corpse. 

Troy laughs “think we can’t see ya?”

she steps out, “I am Patricia Tannis, an eridium expert, if you don’t let me leave, there will be conse-“ 

she’s phaselocked into the air by Troy. 

he walks up to her, and grins. 

“looks like they forgot one, Ty.” 

“Tannis” shakes. “I want to know what you did to Angel.” 

Troy seethes “I didn’t know anything to her, besides love her. YOU took her from me. don’t expect to be treated half as nicely as she was. you’re nothing to me but a bargaining chip.” 

“for what?” 

he stares at her “what do you think?” 

“i-“

he shushes her, and turns to Tyreen. 

“that’s it, contact the raiders, tell em who we have. if they don’t give her back, we go to the great vault.” 

Tannis gapes “the great vault, it’s- it’s real?” 

Tyreen grins “hell yeah it is”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> books halfway done now, yay. 
> 
> double chapter also too, nine was kinda short so this one will be more important, i promise!


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wanT tO gO back

whispering. 

it’s the first thing you hear when you drift back into consciousness. 

you roll over and grab for Troy, but instead find nothing but a pillow. 

“wh- Tr-“

someone coughs, you open your eyes farther. 

instantly, you notice that you’re not in his room. you look around, and start shaking. 

claptrap rolls up next to you “hey! you’re awake! last time i saw you we were in the same position as this!” 

you groan, “where- where am i?” 

claptrap looks at you “we’re in sanctuary, do you remember anything?” 

you sigh, you didn’t want to be back here. “sadly not, i dont remember coming back here.” 

“well, Amara knocked you out because you were so stressed over what was happening, she said you were hysterical! that’s probably why you don’t remember it. the radiers lured Troy away from the temple and snuck in and took you! he’s not very happy about it, he took Tannis-“ 

you sit up, “he TOOK Tannis?” 

claptrap nods, “he’s using her as a bargaining chip to get you back, good thing you don’t wanna go back. i think he loves you or something, poor guy.” 

you stare at claptrap, shaking slightly. 

“is something wrong? w- wait, you don’t like him right? you still think he’s a crazy psychopath? did he do something to you-“

Lilith walks into the room, “enough, she’s confused as it is” 

she turns to you “welcome back, Angel. we missed you onboard.” 

you smile, you were happy to see everyone again. you try to ignore the empty feeling when you realize you might not see him again. 

Lilith dismisses claptrap. 

she holds her hand out “think you can stand up?” 

you nod, and grab her hand. she motions for you to follow her out. 

“i’m not sure what Troy did to you, but something’s off. we’ve seen some of the footage from inside the temple. did he- did he drug you? use his powers on you?”

you shake your head, “not that i know of, i-“ 

Lilith walks into the bridge, everyone turns and rushes over to greet you. 

you smile and hug everyone, you’re glad to see them again. 

Lilith coughs, “alright, listen. Troy and Tyreen have Tannis, they, i’m assuming more Troy, are threatening her death if you’re not returned.” 

you speak up “i can go back, if it saves Tannis.” 

everyone shakes their head “we won’t force you to go back there-“ 

“i’d do it to save her!” 

Lilith puts her hand on her shoulder “thank you, killer. we don’t want to give them what they want, we will have to get her out the same way we saved you. maybe Troy will take a special liking to her too.” 

you scoff, 

claptrap interjects, sighing “incoming transmission from,” 

“the calypsos, we get it.” 

their holograms appear, you can see Tannis behind them. 

Troy steps up “alright, heretics. i’m really getting tired of you taking what’s mine, so i thought i’d borrow something of yours.” 

Lilith scoffs, “we’re not trading Angel’s life for Tannis’.” 

Troy seethes “who said i was killing Angel? do you see any signs of abuse inflicted on her? was anything wrong with her? she wants to be HERE with ME. and you better get your asses down here with her or i’m gonna shred ALL OF YOU!” 

everyone takes a step back, he looks MAD. his tattoos are glowing bright red, even Tyreen is staring at him. 

she points at Troy “uh yeah. what he said.” 

Ava walks over “Angel is happy where she is! she’ll tell you! she’s right there!” 

Lilith rushes over , pushing you to the door, “she- she’s not here right now.” 

Troy overlooks her, his expression changes from enraged, to calmer.

“so you’re awake, “ 

you nod, and look at your feet. 

Ava points “see! she’s scared of you!” 

Troy looks sad, “you- you’re scared of me?” 

you sigh, pushing past Lilith and standing in front of his hologram. even though he’s not there with you, you can feel him near you. 

you look up at him, “no, i’m not scared of you. you know that. but you’ve lied. all those things you said, you saw that i found that tape, the gig is up, Troy. so return Tannis before i fly down there and KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF.” 

Ava ooh’s. 

Troy looks sad, he blinks again. before snapping his fingers, a phase lock appears next to you, and he reaches his arm through it. hes holding a tape, you take it from him, making sure to touch his arm. you smile sadly, you miss him.

he nods, and the holograms disappear. 

Lilith looks at you, “Angel, what the hell was that?” 

you stare at the tape.


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what’s so special about her?

Tyreen closes her fist, smiling. watching her hand intently, she can see the slight flicker of her new power flowing through her. 

she had expected Lilith’s power to be the strongest, but the second siren, (she doesn’t know your name) had a power that, while still unknown, feels amazing. 

Troy coughs “Ty, TYreen!” 

she rolls her eyes, and reaches a hand out for his. his red siren tattoos glow, and he too clutches his fist. 

“who’s power is that?” 

Tyreen points to the second siren laying on the ground. 

Troy looks at her, and narrows his eyes. he remembered her tattoos giving off more of a white tint than the normal siren blue, his tattoos were considered different too, the completely opposite color then most. 

Tyreen waved her hand, there’s a sudden peace that Troy felt, while too his left, Lilith groaned even louder. 

Tyreen smiles “a healer, looks like she’s a healer.” 

the girl rolls over, and instantly freezes when she sees that she has an audience. 

Tyreen holds her hand up “thanks for the powers, superfan!” she turns to Troy, “alright, let’s go.”

walking up to her, he whispers “don’t let them kill her,”

Tyreen turns, “why?” 

he shrugs, “you don’t understand her powers fully either, maybe we can figure out what she does if she’s,, yaknow,, alive?” 

Tyreen sighs, “yeah, you’re right.” she turns to the crowd “attack the firehawk ONLY. leave the other siren alone.” 

the crowd nods “yes, god queen.” 

Troy smirks, “alright, let’s get outta here. i wanna see if Katagawa’s good on his words. leave the trash.” he motions to Lilith. 

Tyreen reaches out her hand, Troy fistbumps her and they disappear.   
-

“Troy- you know they’re not gonna give her back.” 

he groaned, slamming his fist down on the table. it’s been two days, two days of contacting the raiders, threatening Tannis. it’s been two days with no progress.

“what else is there to do?” 

Tyreen sighs, and puts her head in her hands. “there isn’t anything else to do, Troy. besides kill the scientist, she’s not worth anything to us at this point.” 

Troy nods, “i’ll do it, maybe it’ll make me feel a little bit better.” 

Tyreen nods, and walks out of the room. 

exhaling, he stands up, brushes his clothes off, and walks towards the prison cells. 

“i presume you’re here to kill me.” 

he smiles, “looks like it.” 

she nods, watching him. “before you do, may I ask a few questions ?” 

he grins, “go right ahead, nerd.”

she leans closer “if your goal is to open the great vault, why are you wasting all this time on one girl?”

he shakes his head, and chuckles. “for a scientist, you’re pretty fucking stupid.” 

she holds her finger up, “i study eridium artifacts, i am not fluent, however, in human emotion.”

she pauses for a moment, “have you found yourself feeling a certain emotion towards Angel? or are you trying to manipulate her?” 

he seethes, and slams his hand on the bar, “dont EVER say i’m manipulating her.” 

Tannis nods, shrinking in on herself, “fine, I believe you’re feeling,, what’s that word? love?” 

Troy looks down at his feet, scoffing, “i- no- yeah. yeah a little bit of that i guess.” 

Tannis looks surprised, she was attempting to tease the vilain. not realizing this was how he really felt. 

“do you think Angel has the same feeling towards you?” 

he shakes his head “not sure, i hope so.” 

Tannis takes a step back, “while she was with you, i used my- my- my smarts to hack into your security system. we checked the cameras to make sure no harm was coming to her. what we saw was surprising, and confusing. it seemed like you two were a couple, everytime you left she wasn’t looking to escape, she snuggled in your bed, watched re runs of your echo streams, she even attended church one day. we assumed this was some sort of brainwashing technique you managed to cast on her. unless, it wasn’t?” 

Troy looks up “i can promise you, on her life, that i never tortured, brainwashed, or forced her to do anything.” 

Tannis nods, “I believe it. she’s a healer, you’re a lucky ass man that she’s chosen you too heal.” 

he smiles, “she’s helped me in so many ways, i’d come home angry, full of hatred, and i’d go to sleep with terrible nightmares. but that all stopped when i started coming home to her, but without her, it’s all coming back.” 

he sighs “i’m a villain, villains don’t get love, we’re not supposed to have love. we’re supposed to be evil, and care about no one but ourselves. and i messed up and did the exact opposite.” 

he closes his fist “i was a bad villain, but i’m human too.” 

he stares at Tannis, she has a questioning look on her face. 

he bares his teeth “you’re spared for today, weird scientist girl. thank you for reminding me who i have to be” 

she reaches her hand out “you don’t have to be a villain!” 

but he’s already gone.


	13. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they call it sanctuary, but is it really?

walking. 

you’ve been walking for at least an hour. from one side of the ship to another. 

your boots clank across the metal as you wave your hands to anyone who looks at you, and speed up when they attempt to talk. 

you’ve been thinking, daydreaming, plotting, planning. you don’t know what to do, honestly you’re not sure what you’re supposed to do. 

it’s like you’ve reached a dead end, with two split paths. you can’t decide how you want your story to end, do you want to be the hero/vault hunter/crimson raider everyone expects you to be? 

or should you be who you really want to be? 

you can hear the clank of someone else’s boots, lighter then yours, following behind you. 

Ava coughs “A-Angel? Lilith asked to speak to you on the bridge. she said it was important.” 

you nod, “thank you, Ava. i’ll be there in one moment.” 

she nods, and walks away. she has some sort of creature in her hands, it looks like what your planet called “cat”. 

the hallway to the bridge is long, the flickering of lights and stars shine across the hallway as you make your way there. you decide it’s your favorite part of the ship. 

looking down on pandora, you know somewhere, he’s on the surface. maybe he’s looking back up at you? maybe he doesn’t care. you’re not sure. 

Lilith turns, and smiles. “hey, killer. i was hoping you’d show quick.” 

you smile, just slightly, and walk into the room. 

rubbing your palms together, you look around. “what did you need me for?” 

Lilith runs a hand through her hair “some questions, actually. I’ve been a little confused about some of the things i’ve heard, saw, and seen. especially with the calypso twin.” 

you gulp. “twin?” 

she looks at you “i don’t think you got all snuggled up next to Tyreen. we sent Tannis in there to get “caught” so she could hopefully find out what they had done to you, since you can’t look at Troy without practically getting on your knees. she hasn’t reported back any signs of foul play. which makes me wonder, are you acting on your own accord?” 

you inhale, shaking “i- i think so. however he was towards me, it wasn’t mean, or harmful, or demanding. it was soft and sweet, it felt like he was asking for help, is asking for help, and i latched on”

Lilith sighs, “i assumed something like this, your powers are different. they can’t be fully taken from you, not quite. technically, you can’t wipe out a crowd of bandits with a wave of your hand anymore, but you can still heal someone who’s broken and reaches for you. you with me?” 

you nod. 

“it took us awhile to realize something like this, but i think Troy Calypso figured it out a long time ago. he reached out to you, which could explain why he treated/treats you so nicely. as a healer, you saw someone reaching for help, and even without knowing it, you grabbed his hand.” 

“that’s a pretty straight forward way to put it.” 

she smiles, “i’m not done yet, though. Tannis seems to think Troy has found more than just healing in you, hes found love. given the fact hes a crazy ass motherfuker, and we’ll probably have to kill him (she notes how you tense up when she mentions killing him), i hope this isn’t the case.” 

you exhale “okay, what if he has found more in me?” 

Lilith shakes her head, “love does crazy things to people, imagine what it can do to a bastard as crazy as Troy, maybe hes bluffing however?” 

you narrow your eyes, “bluffing?” 

“well, he could be playing at the fact that you’re a healer and he needs help to make him seem weaker than he is. we can’t take anything for granted, so we have to assume all scenarios. he could just be lying to us.” 

you nod, biting your fingernails. 

you’d never say it out loud to Lilith, but you know he wasn’t lying. you could feel it.


	14. fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe he IS telling the truth.

Lilith paces through the bridge, the only sound that can be heard in the large, barren room is the sound of her footsteps. 

the vault hunters are suiting up, preparing to head down to rescue Tannis. given the fact that Troy would rip the ship apart brick by brick to get you, it was decided you were safer on board. 

the door opens, the four hunters stand in their battle gear, with their guns at their side. 

Lilith nods, and opens a fast travel network down to the surface.

they test out their intercoms to make sure everything is working well. 

Amara nods, and gives the signal that everything is clear. 

Lilith gives the command over the speaker, “we’re dropping you a little ways away from the temple, we don’t know how protected it is, scout out the area and determine the best point of entry. report back where you can get in, and we’ll coordinate you a route to Tannis.” 

the hunters nod, Zane smiles and gives you a thumbs up, you wave back. 

Amara winks, “cya in a flash!” 

they fist bump, and digistruct away. 

Lilith turns to you, “not much else we can do while they’re scouting, anything you wanna talk about?” 

you glace to your left, the tape Troy gave you was still sitting the same place you left it a couple of days ago. 

no one wanted to touch it, too afraid of what could possibly be concealed inside of it. 

claptrap sighed “thats it! i’ve been waiting for someone to play this for ages! i’m going to do it myself.” 

he’s faster than you and Lilith, and by the time you get close to him, he’s already sliding the tape into the slot. 

you cover your head, waiting for something bad to happens. the tv screen turns on. 

Lilith sighs, happily “thank god it was just a tape. now just to figure out what’s on it.” 

claptrap hits play, you crack an eye open and stare at the screen. 

Aurelia and Troy are sitting at a table, whispering. it’s similar to the other tape you’d found, you start to shake. 

Lilith shakes her head “whatever this is, it’s outdated. the vault hunters killed Aurelia on Eden-6 a few days ago.” 

you can’t help but smile a little bit at that, you didn’t like her, at all. 

Aurelia coughs “alright, i’m still capable of upholding my part of the deal, and i can promise you the capture and exchange of the four vault hunters they wont escape us this time, and the vault key you and your sister are looking for, if the hunters don’t already have it. are you able to uphold your half?” 

Troy scoffs, and rolls his eyes. “i’m gaining money and viewers by the thousands, daily. i’ll be able to uphold the reward you’ve asked for.” 

Aurelia goes to talk again but Troy holds up his finger. 

“however, there is one thing i no longer will offer. i want our relationship to become a strictly business, professional relationship. we made a deal, that is all i’m interested in.” 

Aurelia scoffs, and looks at her manicured nails, “and why is that? did we not have so much fun together?” 

met with another eye roll, Troy taps his metallic fingers against the table, 

“call it what you want, but i’ve realized the danger of us having relations, it could cause bad, bad things.” 

Aurelia raises an eyebrow, “and who told you that? are you sure something else didn’t convince you?” 

Troy smiles, “you’re a lot of things, but you’re not stupid. i’m ending whatever we had, i have an angel telling me what to do, i hope you can find the same.” 

she chuckles, “an angel? your own angel?” 

he smiles, “hell yeah, MY angel.” 

the tape ends. 

you didn’t realize you were sitting on the floor when the tape ended. you must’ve fallen down somewhere in the middle of it. 

even now, as you stare at the now black screen and gape with your mouth wide open, you can’t find the words in you. 

claptrap rolls back, “holy shit! Troy Calypso himself has fallen for you! this could be it! this could save us! we could lure him right into our trap! his foolishness will be the death of him!” 

Lilith is also staring at the screen too, looks like she doesn’t have any words either. 

Claptrap rolls over to you “you’re amazing! you’ve convinced him that you love him back! how did you do that!” 

you look at the floor, you can feel the tears threatening to spill. 

you shake, and start silently crawling. you tuck your head in between your knees and curl in on yourself. shaking slightly and crying. 

Claptrap says nothing, 

your echo starts to glow, slightly. 

Claptrap turns and looks at it, you turn too. 

Lilith notices it and turns to watch it, 

you can hear a voice, while it starts off faint, it grows. 

it’s Troy, and it’s a pre recorded message. 

“heya Angel, your echo can tell how you’re feeling. i thought i’d leave you something,, if i’m not around to comfort you in person, maybe this could help.” 

he starts singing, the song he’s sung to you before. it’s soft, and beautiful, you sniffle and wipe your tear away, listening too it. 

Claptrap and Lilith are still completely silent, listening too the song as well. 

Claptrap speaks, “he’s a good singer, whats the song?” 

you find the words “i don’t know. but i’ve heard him sing it to me before.”

Lilith turns to you, “is it calming you down?” 

you nod, curling in on yourself again. 

Lilith sighs, shaking her head and smiling silently. 

“so, looks like Troy isn’t the only one falling in love today, huh?” 

you laugh, “guess not.”


	15. fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i ha(love)te (twin)s

you chuckle, “yeah, guess not.” 

instantly, you put your head back in between your knees, you can feel shivers wrack your body. 

you just admitted you fell in love with a super villain, will you be executed? thrown out? 

Lilith sets her hand on your shoulder. “it’s alright, killer. something about you two, works. everybody can see it, but that doesn’t make him any less dangerous.” 

you nod, sniffling. “i know, i know.” 

Lilith sighs, “if the twins don’t stop their plan, you understand what we might have to do, or attempt to do?” 

you shiver, “yeah.” you can’t force yourself to think of what that world might look like, not one you want to be in, thats for sure. 

“alright, get some rest, killer.” 

that’s the last thing you remember, before you layed back and fell asleep, listening to the echo recorder, which was still playing your song. 

Claptrap laughs “damn, she must’ve been tired.” 

Lilith throws a blanket over you, “if she’s comfortable on the floor, i guess i won’t disturb her.” 

— 

Amara’s hologram is in conversation with Lilith when you first enter consciousness. 

you spend a few minutes listening to them talk, and trying to get your eyes used to the bright light. you groan 

Lilith looks over, “morning, Angel. Amara and the team got Tannis, they’re heading home soon.” 

you nod, standing up and stretching. 

“Claptrap, take her back to her room, please.”

Claptrap rolls in the room, and motions for you to follow. 

“i wanted to keep this as a cell for slaves, but apparently that’s not HUMANE? anyway, i turned it into a room for you, it’s not as comfy as... his... but, it should work.” 

you smile at the effort he put into it, it’s very pretty. 

you smile at him, “thank you Claptrap, it’s beautiful.” 

he can’t smile, he’s a robot. but you think he’s happy, 

he waves and rolls away. 

you step on the soft rug covering the entire room. after pouring yourself a bowl of cereal, you sit on the stool by the kitchenette, and watch the COV echo streams. 

the twins aren’t on it today, they’re probably busy somewhere else, instead you just listen to what news is going on. incase anything new happens and you need to inform the raiders, yeah. 

you scratch at your COV mark on your stomach, you’ve been wearing long shirts to keep it hidden. still embarrassed to say you’re technically a member of the enemy cult. 

the stream switches, you were distracted by your mark, but your head shot up when you heard his voice. 

the Calypsos were standing in the center of a large, open area. Tyreen spoke first “whats up my bandit legion! we’re finally ready to begin to open the great vault. WHOS EXCITED?” 

the entire planet erupted in screams, you felt like you could hear it from a literal spaceship, thousands of miles away. 

Troy steps infront, his hand stars glowing. 

he looks,, evil. you’ve never seen him quite as terrifying as right now, you’re scared looking at him through a tv screen. 

“and to the vault thieves, watch this, bitches!” 

you hear a giant bang, you rush to your window. there’s a giant beam shooting out of the planet, landing on the moon. the moon’s surface started to change. 

you dropped your cereal everywhere over the carpet, Troy was,, charging the moon? 

you freeze, the moons the vault key. and,, pandora’s the vault? 

you cover your hand with your mouth, they’re trying to open pandora. 

you shoot out of your room and run towards the bridge as fast as you can, the stream had cut out, but the Calypsos holograms are in the bridge. 

you assume they’re trying to talk to the people in the bridge. 

Tyreen is talking while Troy continues charging in the backround. 

Lilith clutches her fist, “what the HELL is your brother doing?” 

you inhale, and speak up.   
“hes charging the moon! it’s going to open pandora! pandora’s the great vault!” 

everyone turns to gape at you, Tannis’ face contorts to wonder, while everyone else looks completely horrified. 

Tyreen laughs “good to know one of you isn’t a total dumbass, who said that?” 

she locks eye contact with you, “oh hey! you’re up” she whispers “Troy doesn’t want to talk to you right now, or ever. he kind of hates you, it’s not you, it’s.. well technically it’s kind of you.” 

you clutch your fists, angrily. walking up to the screen you seethe, “cut it out, you’re gonna kill people!” 

Tyreen laughs, “i said keep it down! don’t want him knowing the Angel’s awake” 

Troy’s head turns, Tyreen sighs, “well shit,” 

you stare at him, you can feel tears in your eyes.   
“you’re- you’re going to hurt people!” 

he smiles, sadly. “you’re safe in sanctuary, that’s all that matters. i’m sorry, Angel.” 

the hologram ends. 

the vault hunters exchange glances, you wipe your eyes and turn to them. 

“we gotta stop him, before he hurts a lot of people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took one chapter out bc it was basically a filler, we’re almost done!


	16. sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s time. 
> 
> you’re not ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i got sick and spent all day crying in bed,, but i’m back ayo. 2 more chapters :D

silence. 

silence is all you can hear. besides the scraping and clanking of equipment. the vault hunters aren’t suiting up for a regular mission, 

they’re suiting up for the last time. 

their goal? to end this. to end the war, to end the fighting, to end him. 

you can’t hide your anxiousness. your foot taps lightly and your teeth chatter slightly as you wait in silence. 

wait for what, exactly? you don’t know.

the suits are not easy to get on, but they guarantee maximum movement and protection once they’re properly adjusted. it takes a few people to completely suit up the hunters. 

FL4K is finished first, being a robot and all makes it relatively easy to nail on better parts. they kneel in front of you. 

“i’m sorry, kid. we have to do what we have to do.” 

you nod, kicking your foot across the floor. 

“i know, it has to be done.” 

he nods, and pats your cheek. before standing up and returning to the group. 

they all gather in a circle, and pick up their guns. 

everyone gathers around them, you stand up and join the crowd too. 

they hug, and wave to everyone. going down there doesn’t ensure victory, theres always a possibility of loss. 

you hug them all, and wave goodbye. 

they’re gone before you know it. 

sighing, everyone hugs each other, the tension and worry is prominent in the air. you can feel it too, weighing your heart down even more than it already is. 

you find comfort in watching the giant stream of energy shooting out of pandora. 

though it’s truly deadly, you know who’s at the end of the line, and if worse comes to worse, you know how to get there. 

you can hear Lilith walk up behind you 

“hey, killer. you know why you couldn’t go down there, right?” 

you nod, “even if i was allowed, i wouldn’t put myself through that.” 

Lilith nods, silently putting a hand on your shoulder and squeezing. 

you turn around, grabbing her hand. “however, when it’s done, and over. i want to go down there, with you and Ava.” 

Lilith hesitates, thinking it over. 

she nods, “i think thats acceptable. if we’re able to kill or stop them both, hopefully we can both get our powers back.” 

you look at your arm, it’s been so long since you had your powers, you forgot that you even were a siren.” 

Lilith looks at you “i never understood your powers completely, what is it?”

you close your eyes, trying to think of all the different things you can do. 

“well, the name of it is phase-heal.. i think, i’m not sure where i got it from, i woke up one day with them. i guess i can play with peoples health? take some from here and put it there, if the enemy side is perfectly fine, and my side is dying, i can swap it. it’s most effective when it’s between two people though. when i’m directly healing someone.” 

Lilith watches the light stream from the planet “you’re healing him?” 

you nod, “i think so.” 

she looks at you, “can you heal yourself?” 

you nod,

she turns, facing you. 

“can you kill yourself?” 

you nod,

Lilith inhales, 

“alright, i know this is a stretch. but, can you kill him?” 

you stare at her, wide eyed. she’s looking at you expectantly 

can you? yeah. 

would you? never. 

how are you supposed to tell her this? 

Lilith opens her mouth “look, Angel-“ 

the intercoms blaze, Amara’s voice can be heard. you look up, Lilith turns around and runs to the control panel. 

Amara breathes heavily “we found him, he, he won’t stop. he’s strong, we need more people. Lilith, god damn, we need her.” 

Lilith bangs her head on the control panel, “Amara, we cant-“

“she’s the only chance of stopping him, if we don’t get some fucking back up, we’re going to become children of THE FUCKING AFTERLIFE.” 

Lilith steps back, claptrap laughs in the background. 

“hot damn! she’s in some deep shit.” 

you roll your eyes, “not now, claptrap.” 

Lilith clenches her fist, spinning on her heel she walks out of the bridge. 

you and claptrap share a look, 

she storms back in, with Ava and a bag. 

she tosses the bag to you, “remember what i said? about killing him?” 

you look at her, “Lilith, I-“ 

she holds her hand up, “no. not now, when you see what he’s doing you’ll know what to do. i trust you.” 

you nod, shakily. 

Ava jumps up and down, “this is it! we’re going to avenge Maya! to kill the Calypsos. this is it!” 

Lilith nods, “yeah, i guess it is.” 

she holds her hand out to you, you grab a hold of the echo device, and close your eyes. 

Lilith speaks “fast travel: location, Amara.”


	17. seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah baybee... SWAG

the pandora wind hits you first, 

god, this planet fucking sucks. 

Lilith sighs, “i did NOT miss this place” 

Ava turns around, and around, and around “it looks awesome! dangerous, messy, perfect for me!” 

you and Lilith exchange glances, before she pulls out her echo. 

“Lilith, we don’t need a map, giant floating light tunnel in the sky, remember?” 

she chuckles, pocketing it. “yeah, guess you’re right. looks like we landed where Amara dropped her echo, doesn’t seem too far, let’s start walking.” 

the three of you head out, the path is relatively straight, you’re walking directly into the temple of the two gods. 

at their statues, you can tell there was fighting. the eridium fountain-thingamajigger has been broken, and theres bandits laying everywhere. 

luckily, the vault hunters don’t ever spare anyone. 

they’re not gonna spare the Calypos, either. you’re going to have to get used to that. 

Lilith motions with her arm, “alright, just over this hill.” 

walking, you and Ava share a look as you watch the moons surface continue to change, it looks like it’s getting closer to being completely charged. 

Ava speaks first “what happens if we don’t make it in time?” 

Lilith tenses, “we will, theres no way we won’t. Angel, toss me the bag.” 

She pulls out three guns, handing one to you and Ava, and putting one on her hip. 

“there, Angel doesn’t have much to worry about, but just incase it gets messy. we’re here to help the vault hunters with supplies, not fight for them. none of us are in any condition to do that.” 

you both nod.

at the top of the hill, you can see the battle field. 

the vault hunters are running, shooting occasionally, but mostly running. 

Troy has wing. giant, red wings. he’s sending out so many different attacks that you can’t tell which is which. 

he’s powerful as hell. 

Tyreen is in the back, it looks like she’s being used as a battery, she’s helping him charge the key. 

Lilith scans the area “yeah, Troy’s definitely kicking their ass. Angel, Ava, stay here. i’m going to go in for a closer look.” 

she slides down the hill, silently. 

her boots hit the pavement, the vault hunters notice her. 

so does Troy, he grins 

“ah! if it isn’t my favorite Angel-stealer. i’ll have a lot of fun killing you!” 

Lilith dodges the attack, firing at him. he’s way more powerful than her gun, he doesn’t seem phased by it at all. 

Ava bites her nails, “this isn’t looking good, Lilith needs to get her powers back.” 

you nod, Lilith can’t dodge his attacks forever, and the Amara can’t deliver a damaging blow with her siren powers, he’s too fast. 

you stand up, Ava tugs on your hand.

“Lilith said-“ 

you look down at her, “I know what Lilith said, she also said i’d know when the time is right, to do what is right.” 

Ava’s face changes, she looks confident. she nods, and hands you extra bullets, 

you toss your gun to the ground, “useless, i have a different strategy.” 

Ava looks confused, “wh- whats that?” 

you smile “stay bold, kid. you’ll make a hell of a siren one day.” 

you slide down the mountain, 

behind you, Ava’s eyes widen in realization. she calls out to you, but stops, banging the ground and sitting back. 

your feet hit the concrete again, Lilith turns to you, her eyes widening out of fear. 

Troy’s back is turned to you, he’s not wearing a coat, you can see his back, not like you havent before. 

you unbutton the shirt you’ve been wearing, revealing the halter top with his logo, and your COV mark. 

Lilith looks down at you, and points her gun. 

you raise your hand, “like you said, firehawk. i’m ending this.” 

she puts her gun down, “alright, killer. can’t believe you have the mark of the God King, i heard bandits talking about you, never put two and two together, hit em hard.” 

you shake your head, “i’ll sure try.” 

she stares at you, “what- you’re gonna kill him right? right?” 

you’re walking away before she can get an answer. 

Troy stops, he can tell someone’s walking up to him. 

he sighs, “Lilith, id think you’d be smarter than to walk up right behind me.” 

he waves his hand back, and a phase lock hits you straight in the chest, you fly back. 

pain sears through your body, you know if he doesn’t let you go, you’ll be dead in seconds. 

Lilith calls out behind you, “might want to look at who you grabbed!” 

Troy turns, and freezes. 

you feel the phaselock release it’s hold, and you fall on the ground. 

staring at the sky, you sigh. 

hes looming over you, shaking. “i- i did that to you. i- i’m so sorry, i can fix it, i-“ 

you grab his hand, shaking, 

you never told anybody, but you knew Tyreen gave him your powers that day,

closing your eyes, you could feel your siren powers surging back through you. you reclaimed what was yours. 

he looks at you, straight in the eyes, 

“it’s my fault, it’s on me- i- heal yourself, please. it’s supposed to be me, not you.” 

your tattoos glow white, everyone, including Tyreen stops to watch you. 

you reach up, grabbing his shoulder. he winces, standing up. 

he’s carrying the weight of your injury. 

Tyreen collapses on the ground, out of exhaustion, and defeat. Troy walks up next to her. 

“Ty.. we were.. so close.” 

he falls on the ground, the vault hunters, Lilith, and Ava rush over to you. 

you grab the first hand that’s offered to you, standing up, you wince, but keep it hidden. 

Lilith smiles “i knew you had it in you, killer. you did it.” 

you nod silently. 

they look past you, to the twins on the ground. 

you turn as well, “i gotta,, say goodbye to some people.” 

Lilith nods, “i understand, go say your goodbyes.” 

smiling, you look at the group of people watching you. Tannis is here too, she arrived late with new guns, and technology, but you had already defeated him when she came. 

she smiled at you, “nice job, Angel.” 

you shake her hand, smiling. 

these people were your family, you love them. they think you’re coming back with them, 

they’re your family, but they’re not your home. 

you know your journey ends here, you’re needed somewhere else, with someone else. 

you smile at them, one last time. 

you turn, and start to walk towards them. when you’re almost there you take the suffering Tyreen is feeling. 

you’re not evil, you don’t want her to open the vault, but you hope that she can live to realize her mistake, and grow. 

you wince, turning around to the vault hunters, and you wave,

“goodbye,” you call out to them. 

they look confused, not sure if you’re saying it to them. 

you collapse. 

Troy’s still alive, barely. you can hear his raspy voice, 

“you- you can heal yourself, you know.” 

you nod, putting your head on his chest, “yeah, i know. i’ll follow you instead.” 

he laughs, looking at you, “afterlife party?” 

you nod, smiling. “afterlife party.”

his head falls back down, you can hear his heartbeat. it’s slowing down, getting softer. 

you listen for it, you listen to it. 

when it fades, and all you can hear is silence, you close your eyes, 

and fall asleep.


	18. eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goodbye.

Lilith crosses her arms, “shes taking a loong time to say goodbye to a dead guy.”

Tannis hits her arm, “shush, she loved him, we know that.” 

the vault hunter solemnly nod, and silence intertwines with them again. 

Ava huffs “are you guys that stupid?” 

they blink at her, confused.

Ava shakes her head, pointing,  
“she said she had to say goodbye to some people, she didn’t say goodbye to the twins.” 

Lilith’s eyes widen, and she runs over. 

you’re asleep, (forever). on top of Troy. his arm is around you, he’s smiling, so are you. 

Lilith covers her mouth with her hand, a tear slides down her face. 

the vault hunters gather around you, solemnly looking at you. 

“so, shes gone?” 

Ava nods, “they love eachother.” 

Lilith clutches her fist, “can we- bring her back? this wasn’t supposed to happen, she shouldn’t be gone!” 

Tannis grabs Lilith’s wrist, and looks at her sadly. 

“Lilith, she knew what she was doing. I am not fluent in human emotions, but I believe that she is happiest wherever she is, as long as he’s there too.” 

they look up at the sky, they can hear a song. 

Tannis looks around “who- who’s playing that?” 

Lilith sighs, “this- this is the same song i’ve heard him sing to her, I don’t know the name.” 

Ava smiles, closing her eyes and listening.

she sighs, “it- it kind of sounds like a lullaby, don’t you think?”

{Lunar Lullaby}

The moon settles in the dusky sky.  
The gentle eyes of the north star rest upon your sleeping face, and the heavens gaze upon you.  
In this moment, I know;  
You are not from the ground on which you tread, but of the stars.  
You are my radiant, my celestial child.  
-  
As night is drown'd by morning you remain at my side,  
accompanying the sunrise until night swells again across the sky.  
You are my radiant, my celestial child.  
Then, dreaming, you return to the stars.  
dreaming, you return to the stars. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to the song, here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OwaauJvt5nk
> 
> thank you for reading:)

**Author's Note:**

> trying something new out, let me know what ya think about it


End file.
